


Good Morning

by Gundham_Tanaka_Kinnie



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Mornings, Waking Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gundham_Tanaka_Kinnie/pseuds/Gundham_Tanaka_Kinnie
Summary: Peko and Gundham cuddle while waking up, that's it.
Relationships: Pekoyama Peko/Tanaka Gundham
Kudos: 9





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, meet one of my comfort ships

“Peko, darling, wake up…” Gundham whispered, “My love, you really should wake up,” Peko just grunted, and buried her face into Gundham’s neck as a response. “We have activities to do today.”

“M’tired…”

“I am aware, but we still must get up.”

“Wanna cuddle…”

Gundham sighed and wrapped his arms around Peko and kissed her forehead. She blushed and attempted to kiss Gundham’s cheek, but ended up missing and kissed the corner of his lip. Gundham chuckled and tilted Peko’s head up to give her a small kiss on the lips. She responded with a series of smaller kisses all over Gundham’s face.

“Love you.” Peko whispered as she placed her head back onto Gundham’s chest

“I love you too, my fallen angel.” 

They laid there together for several minutes, lazily enjoying the early morning. Peko allowed Gundham’s soothing heartbeat and gentle strokes through her hair to slowly wake her. The world around her faded in as she noticed the familiar feeling of her boyfriend’s apartment.

“It appears that your senses have heightened, good morning my dear.”

“Good morning.” Peko sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Gundham sat next to her and gave her a small peck on the check. She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what to say here, but have a nice day!


End file.
